ADMINISTRATION The success of the Center's efforts will require effective administration and management (Figure 1.3). We have developed a carefully tuned administrative plan to maintain cohesion of the investigators, students, and staff within Stanford and among our clinical, research, and industry partners and the broader biomedical research community. An eight-member Executive Committee, led by PI Scott Delp, will set the vision of the Center, manage its operation, and ensure that milestones are met. The members of the Committee have worked together extensively in running the successful Simbios and NCSRR National Centers. They bring expertise in mobility and data science research, as well as in training, dissemination, and software development. The Center includes several additional investigators, all members of the Stanford faculty, who will help lead the research in the Cores and DBPs. An experienced professional staff will ensure that training and dissemination aims are met. Our consultants will help focus our driving questions and serve as beta testers for our software and apps. Postdoctoral fellows and graduate students, who will be co-advised by the Core and DBP investigators, will conduct research and serve as additional glue to create a cohesive Center. Finally, we will establish an eight-member External Advisory Committee to evaluate and guide the Center. The Center will conduct weekly Executive Committee and developer meetings, quarterly consortia meetings for the key players in our DBPs, and a yearly combined all-hands meeting and symposium. We will also hold a weekly seminar series for all Center affiliates. Our administrative plan will ensure that the Center has the computing resources and data infrastructure required by the Cores, DBPs, and data consortia.